Snowed In
by Pyewacket75
Summary: Short story- AU- A patient offers House the keys to his remote cabin in the mountains which House is all too happy to accept. However, while he decides that all that solitude is nice, something is still missing. An unexpected call from Cameron changes everything. Rated M for SMEX.


_**A/N: This is just something I wrote while the big #bcstorm hit here in Vancouver last week. I actually started it last month with the last big snowfall, but then left it alone for awhile. It was also inspired by a pic I saw of a very large rustic log cabin somewhere. So I thought to myself, "self, we need a new fic." So here it is.** _

_**Also, thanks to PurplemintPatty for being my impromptu beta in this.**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own House or Cameron. They belong to Fox and David Shore._

 **Snowed In**

The log cabin was huge. In fact, it was more like a chalet than a cabin. House kicked off his Nikes, put his feet up on the large oak coffee table, sat back against the soft leather of the couch, and closed his eyes.

The cabin was a godsend. A patient, consumed with gratitude that House and the team had saved his life, let House use the cabin after Christmas. Of course, he had no intention of sharing said cabin with anyone else. Wilson went home to visit his parents which left House to fend for himself in the 2000 square foot home.

While he was perfectly content, there was something missing. Or someone. His thoughts immediately drifted to Cameron and he finished off his scotch before getting up to grab another.

He didn't intend to doze off but his cell phone began buzzing on the table next to the couch and he jolted awake. Grabbing the phone, he flipped it open. "House."

" _House!? It's Cameron. I'm….in the….and I can't….you...come get me?_ "

He winced at the urgency of her voice and the bad reception. "You're breaking up. What did you say?"

" _I'm stuck on the highway and I can't get my car out. Can you come get me?_ "

"Where are you?"

" _Route 94. Just...near vernon. I left… House. I heard where… were and...didn't...want...alone_."

"Okay, stay put. I'm coming. What's close by you?"

" _There's a Motel...up the road_."

"Lock your car and wait for me in the lobby. I'll be there in half an hour."

" _Thanks, House_."

He ended the call and grabbed his stuff before heading out. The snow had lightened up a little and for that he was glad. He hoped they kept the roads clear because it was going to be scary enough.

Luckily the roads had been plowed so he had no problem finding the motel where Cameron was waiting and when he arrived, she immediately stood up.

"Thank you, House. I owe you one."

"Yeah yeah, we'll talk about that later. We have to get out of here before the roads get worse. Where's your car?"

"I called the AA and they're coming to get it and take it back to town."

"What happened?"

"I slid in the snow and the wheels locked. I couldn't get anything to work. I managed to pull off onto the shoulder at least so it's safe from other cars hitting it."

"No, I mean why are you even out here?"

"Chase and I were at Mountain Creek but…"

"Never mind, you can tell me int he car. Let's roll."

Once on their way, Cameron closed her eyes and rested her head back.

"So? What happened?" House asked her.

"Nothing. I left Chase."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it now. That requires a large amount of booze. Speaking of which, why are you up here? You hate the mountains."

"Since Wilson decided to abandon me, I thought it might be good to get out of town too."

House pulled up to the cabin and got out. The snow was falling heavier and covering everything while the wind became stronger and began howling.

"The wind is picking up. Will the power go out?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Maybe we should find some candles and light them just in case," she suggested as she climbed out of the car.

"That's probably a good idea."

Cameron followed him inside and they took off their boots and jackets in the mud room. She looked in drawers and cupboards before she finally found some emergency candles. She suddenly stopped and stared at the massive area with its vaulted ceiling and huge timber cross beams. The fire in the hearth had died but House busied himself with starting a new one.

"The bar is over there. Knock yourself out. And get me another Scotch while you're at it."

Once he'd got a decent fire going, he turned the volume up on the stereo system and music filled the large room.

Cameron brought over their drinks and handed one to House. Then she clinked her glass against his.

"You saved me tonight, House. Thanks."

"Saved you from what? A fate worse than death?" he smirked.

"Probably," she snorted as she took a sip.

House arched his eyebrows. "Really?"

Cameron sighed and shook her head. "It's a long story. We want different things. It wouldn't have worked out. He'd grow to resent me. I didn't want that. He deserves to be with someone who will give him what he wants."

"Let me guess. Kids?"

"Among other things."

"What else is there? Did you love him at least?"

Cameron shrugged. "I tried to but it wasn't like... "

"Like what?"

"Like it is with you."

"How is it with me?"

"It's different. I've been in love with you since...I don't know when. And when you made it clear that you didn't want me, I figured I'd give Chase a chance, since he really did seem to want me. I tried to forget you with him but it was useless. You're in my head and there's no getting you out. Chase asked me to marry him this weekend and I said no. That's why I left him."

"You turned him down? Why?"

She slammed her glass down on the coffee table and stood up.

"Because you can't marry someone when you're in love with someone else, House! That's not how it works!" She stormed off and stood by the large bay window, watching the large snowflakes as they landed softly on the ground.

House sighed and downed the rest of his Scotch before he stood up and joined her. He wanted to touch her so badly. Hell, he wanted to do more than just touch her.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say here," he said softly as he leaned against his cane.

Cameron turned around. Her eyes were red rimmed and glossy. "Just say that you feel something for me. Anything."

"I've wanted you since our date at Cafe Spiletto."

She sniffed and then let out a small laugh. "Well you have a shitty way of expressing yourself."

"I know. But you know that about me. It shouldn't come as a shock."

"It's not, it's just..." she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close. "Just kiss me already."

House bent his head and kissed her, pressing his lips firmly against hers as she continued to grip his shirt to keep him close to her. When the need for air was too great, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "It's getting cold in here. The fire's going out again."

"Then let's...go where it's warmer."

House nodded, took her hand and led her out of the room and down the hall to the master bedroom. There was a king sized sleigh bed piled high with pillows, a large bay window with a window seat and another stone fireplace, except it was gas, so it would warm up the already cold room fairly quickly.

"Wow, this is really nice," she said as she looked around the room at everything. It was very lavish in its decor, with window treatments and a plush rug on the hardwood floor. "I can't believe some patient just gave you the keys to this place."

"He said he hardly comes here anymore since his divorce and asked if I knew anyone who might want to use it some weekend. He also said if I liked it, I could buy it from him."

"Wow."

"Yeah, but I don't see that happening. Upkeep on this place alone would cost a fortune."

"You could rent it."

"Maybe. Anyway, enough about that," House said as he closed the bedroom door and stalked towards her. He let his hands slide from her shoulders down her arms and took her hands, interlacing his fingers with hers as they kissed again and again. He started to walk her towards the bed until her legs hit the side of the mattress and she sat down abruptly with a slight giggle.

"A little tipsy are we, Dr. Cameron?" House smirked as he unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and shrugged it off his shoulders.

"I believe you were the one who kept refilling my drink, Dr. House."

"Shut up," he murmured right before he kissed her again, moving on top of her as she lay on her back across the bed.

"We should get into bed," she murmured against his lips.

"And get naked," he added. "More body heat."

"Turn the fireplace on. It'll help."

While he did that, she removed the rest of her clothes and dove under the covers for warmth. She watched him as he removed the rest of his clothes but paused before he got to his boxer briefs. He seemed to be at war within himself.

"House, it's fine. I'm not looking at your leg if that's what you're afraid of." She held out her hand to him. "Keep your shorts on if you want, just get into bed 'cuz I'm freezing."

He gave a snort and climbed into bed next to her, still wearing his shorts for the time being. He had every intention of taking them off later. Cameron placed her hands on his chest and gave a little sound that was almost like a purr as she looked at him. He still couldn't figure out what she saw in him but at that moment he didn't care. She was placing a trail of kisses across his chest and up his neck before her lips finally found his and he returned the kiss.

He shifted a little so he was lying on his side, his weight on his left leg and hip, which seemed to feel better. Cameron followed suit, moving even closer so their bodies were touching and their hands could explore. Her leg slid in between his and she got even closer. Her core rubbed up against the bulge in his shorts and she let out a small gasp.

His hand reached under the covers and cupped her, making her gasp once more as his fingers teased her wet folds.

"House…"

"You know, you can call me Greg."

"Okay….Greg." Then she shook her head. "That just...doesn't sound right."

He chuckled, "no, it doesn't. Ok screw that idea."

"Mhm," she murmured against his lips, "I'd rather you screw me instead."

"Condoms are in the side drawer," he said as he pointed to the table on her side. While she rolled over to grab one, he tugged off his shorts and tossed them on the floor. He took the foil packet from her, tore it open and rolled it on himself.

Cameron pushed him onto his back, placed her hands on his chest and looked down at him.

He looked up at her, his hands slid gently up and down her back as he waited to see what she was going to do next.

She bent down and kissed him softly while she lowered herself onto his shaft. House wrapped his arms across her back and pulled her down so her body covered his and held her against him.

"Oh God…" she gasped as he thrust his hips upward, getting deeper than she ever thought possible.

He grabbed a handful of her hair, brushed it aside and let his lips devour her neck and across her throat.

She rode him slowly, while he kissed and touched whatever part of her came near his mouth. She was close. So close. She could feel her whole body tightening, every muscle, waiting for what she knew would be the most incredible experience.

When the time came, she arched her back and cried out when he stroked her, bringing her to that end just a little bit sooner than anticipated.

"Yes! House!" she gasped as she collapsed against his chest, her hair falling in his face.

House was also reaching his own grand finale and he bucked his hips up a few times until he was spent.

* * *

House didn't remember falling asleep but when he opened his eyes, it was daylight, the fire had shut off and the room was freezing.

He glanced next to him and placed his hand on the sheets where Cameron had been. They were still warm so she couldn't have been gone very long.

She emerged from the bathroom, still naked, and quickly dove under the covers. "It must've snowed all night. And it's freezing in here."

He laughed as she snuggled up against him while trying to get warm. "Then why didn't you turn the fire back on?"

"Why didn't you?"

"I just woke up," he pointed out.

"Yeah, and now you're awake so you have no excuse."

He rolled his eyes but got up and grabbed his shorts and shirt. It didn't take long for the room to warm up and once it had, Cameron started to get up but House grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To see what there is to make for breakfast. I'm hungry."

"MMmm...that sounds good. There's a Keurig machine for coffee."

"Great."

House threw on some pajama bottoms and put on some socks before going into the kitchen.

"Just in time, coffee's ready," Cameron said as she put a mug on the counter. "Want some eggs?"

"Sure. I think there's bacon, too."

"Huh," she said as she looked in the fridge, "so there is."

While she made breakfast, House wandered over to the window and looked out. It had stopped snowing and it the sky was clear. It would be a cold, sunny day, but his car was buried and he knew he wouldn't be going anywhere for at least a couple of days.

"I hope you didn't have any plans."

"Why?"

"Because until they plow the highway, nobody's getting out of here anytime soon."

Cameron turned off the element and put the fry pan on the back burner before walking over to him.

"Oh no! Stuck here with you for a couple of more days? What a hardship," she smiled as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I know but I'm sure you'll manage," he said with a smirk before bending his head and giving her a light kiss. "Now feed me, woman. I'm hungry."

She laughed and went back to the stove to finish cooking breakfast. When it was ready, they both sat down to eat.

"So what else is there to do here?" she asked as she ate. When she didn't get a reply, she looked up to see House eating with gusto so she went back to eating her own breakfast.

When they were done, she cleared their plates and took them into the kitchen. She turned around to leave but House was right behind her, which startled her.

"What the…"

"You asked what else there is to do," he said as he backed her up against the edge of the counter. "I can come up with something. A few somethings, in fact." He gripped her waist and hoisted her onto the counter top.

"Mhm," she murmured as she threw her head back to give him access to her neck. His scruff tickled and she practically purred. Her legs wrapped around his hips and he untied her robe, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Whose robe is this, anyway?" he asked between kisses.

"I have no idea," she giggled. "It was just...there."

The robe slid off as his lips kissed a trail from her neck to her shoulder and back to her throat. She pulled him to her so his face buried in between her breasts and she realized that she'd forgotten to put her panties back on.

House had realized it as well because his hand was down in between her legs, stroking her.

"Are we...just going to have sex all weekend then?" she inquired.

"No, at some point we'll have to eat again and take bathroom breaks."

"House...I'm serious."

"So am I."

"We should talk."

"We have all weekend to talk," he said. "Are you going back to Chase?"

"No!" she said, looking shocked.

"Then what's to talk about?"

"I…"

He rested his forehead against hers. "This is killing the mood."

Cameron sighed and gently shoved him back so she could hop off the counter.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he followed her into the living room. He leaned against his cane as he watched her sit on the couch and turn on the TV.

"Oh crap," she groaned as she attempted switching channels, "satellite's out."

"Probably covered with snow. You'll have to go out and brush it off."

"I don't even know where it is, and I doubt I'd be able to reach it."

"No TV for you then," he said with a shrug and went back to the kitchen for more coffee. "We'll need more firewood too," he called out as he made himself another cup.

"Coffee?" he asked her.

"Please. There's the caramel drizzle stuff. I'll have that."

House brought hers in first and then went and got his.

"I'll go outside after I get warmed up a bit more," Cameron said as she sipped. "Then you can warm me up all over again."

"That sounds good."

They finished their coffee, got bundled up and went outside. Cameron tossed firewood into a wheelbarrow while House used a broom to get the snow off the satellite dish.

Once those tasks were completed, Cameron heard her name being called. She turned around and was greeted with a snowball square in the chest.

"House!" she shouted as she bent down to scoop up a handful of snow and tossed it back, hitting him in the stomach.

"You throw like a girl," he taunted as he made another snowball and started limping towards her.

"I am a girl," she laughed as she hurled another snowball. He leaned to the left and avoided it, but lost his balance and landed on his ass in the snow.

"Need some help. Cripple here!" he shouted, reaching out to her.

"You're hardly a cripple," she said as she took his hand in an effort to help him up but he pulled her down on top of him and kissed her. Despite how cold it was, his lips were warm and she returned the kiss.

"MMm...House…" she murmured against his lips as he wrapped his arms around her.

"As much fun as this is, we should probably go in. Your jeans are wet from the snow."

He grumbled something in response but let her help him up and they went back inside.

"I'm just going to change. Why don't you throw some logs into the fire and get that going?"

"Sounds good," she nodded and went about doing that while House got out of his wet clothes.

Once House got changed, he grabbed a bottle of wine and brought it into the living room. "This should help warm us up," he said as he poured them each a glass.

"Trying to set a romantic scene, House?" Cameron asked with a grin. "That's not like you."

"I know how to be romantic," he said as he took a sip. "I thought I showed you last night."

Before she could come up with a witty retort, his cell phone rang. "You have a signal?" Cameron asked.

He shrugged and flipped open his phone. "House."

" _Where are you?"_ Cuddy's voice demanded on the other end.

"Mountain Creek. What's up?"

" _You have a patient."_

"Yeah, and no team. I have no idea where Foreman is, or Chase, and Cameron's here with me, so…."

There was a pause. " _Cameron's there? With you?"_

"That's what I said. And last I heard they closed the main road to town due to the blizzard last night. Call Foreman and Chase, get them to come in. If they need me they can call me but Foreman should be able to hold the fort until I get back."

" _But…"_

House ended the call and tossed the phone onto the table.

"We have a case?" Cameron inquired.

"No, _they_ have a case. _We_ are not going anywhere tonight, so you can unclench now."

She still sat there, looking torn on what to do.

"Seriously. It's fine. Foreman and Chase can handle it until we get back. Tomorrow we can leave if the roads are decent. We'll check the weather and highway reports in the morning."

She nodded but he could tell she wasn't all that convinced.

"I'm sure we're going to be grilled by Cuddy," she muttered as she sipped her wine.

"So what? You're the only one who can keep me in line. Foreman was ineffective. She knows that and she'd be stupid to interfere."

"She probably will anyway."

House shrugged and sipped. "Pessimism isn't like you."

"I know."

"And you're killing the romantic vibe I'm trying to get going, here."

She sighed. "Sorry I just really enjoyed myself this weekend and I don't want it to end as soon as we get back."

"It doesn't have to," he said. "You think I wanted just a wham bam, thank you ma'am kinda weekend, and then to never speak of it again?"

"Yes, I mean no. I don't know…"

"What do _you_ want, Cameron?" he asked, turning to face her. "Now that you've refused Chase's proposal, does that mean you two are done?"

"I don't know. I didn't give it much thought. He demanded to know why I didn't want to answer right away and then accused me of sleeping with you. That pissed me off because he didn't believe me when I told him I hadn't."

"Well now you can say you have," House said with a wicked grin, causing Cameron to giggle.

"Not a chance. That would be like throwing gasoline on a fire."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping their wine, and she seemed to be in deep thought.

"I can hear the cogs turning," he whispered in her ear.

"It's just…"

"Yes?"

"Do you really want it to be more than this weekend?" she asked him. "Are you seriously up to that because if you don't think you are then do us both a favor and say so. Then we can just go back to the way things were and I can live off of these last couple of days forever if I have to."

"But you don't want to."

"No. I want more than that."

He shrugged. "There's no reason why you can't have more."

She was too happy to believe him but she also knew that he wouldn't lie to her about that. "I think we both need to figure it out."

"You're probably right. In the meantime, the bedroom is a good place for that," he leered as he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Yes, I believe you're right."

* * *

 _ **Reviews are love, people! :) There will be a follow-up chapter so hang tight. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :)**_


End file.
